Struggles without you
by SpariaToTheNextLevel
Summary: Paige and Aj Lee are in a long distance relationship, are they strong enough to keep their love for each other? Or are they going to let go of one another?
1. Chapter 1

**My** **very first** **Aj/Paige story just because I can't sleep. Tell me if I should continue this or not because I'm just doing it out of boredom. Feel free to send me a message or leave a review.**

* * *

 **Paige POV:**

Working out is very tiring, especially if you're doing it all by yourself, I don't have Emma or Alicia to come with me. As soon as I get back to my hotel room I noticed that my phone hasn't with me and an angry tiny brunette flashed through my mind. I quickly find my phone throwing all the pillows and even my blanket that's well rested onto my bed. Five missed calls from Aj Lee and I saw a Twitter notification, my heart stopped for a bit as I read her tweets.

 **AjMendez** : **RealPaigeWWE** Little crumpet, answer your phone.

 **AjMendez** : I'm waiting babe! **RealPaigeWWE**

 **AjMendez** : What the hell are you doing Saraya? Answer your phone! **RealPaigeWWE**

I can't believe it, she actually broke one of our rules she's calling me 'babe' and by my first name. Yes, we are dating it all started because of that frenemy storyline that I actually love when I first debuted in WWE. We're both happy with our relationship, with our careers, with every achievement that we did together, especially the Wrestlemania against the Bella twins everything changed when Aj decided to retire. At first, I don't want her to go I don't want her to give everything up, but it's her decision I need to support and respect what she wants because I love her. The problem is, no one knows about what Aj and I are doing behind close doors even our co-workers doesn't know a thing. That is why I hate it when she calls me whatever pet name she thought of, and now these tweets are going to make the WWE universe curious. She agreed to make this relationship a secret as long as she have me, but since she retired, she went from being crazy to paranoid and possessive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining plus Aj is super hot when she's jealous. My phone is ringing once again, I'm thinking about declining her phone call just because I got annoyed at what she tweeted. We have set a few rules and she doesn't know how to follow it, she always give me the same reason that she's older than me and she knew everything about keeping a relationship longer. Well, at my case I know how to kick some arse if they don't obey me. My phone rang again, this time I don't have a choice, but to answer it.

"Wow. I'm surprised you're still breathing and alive." Aj said on the other line, I just give her a sarcastic laugh as I sat down comfortably in the bed. Before I could answer she cut me off.

"Have you been ignoring me? I called you a hundred times I even tweeted you I don't get an answer. Where have you been? What are you doing, huh Paige?." After hearing what she said, I feel like I'm about to have a headache. I don't want to have an argument just because I left my phone in my hotel room, but I would never tell her that or else it will open another problem.

"First, you called me five times not hundreds second, if I'm ignoring you I should've just ignored your call. I just got out of the gym I worked out to keep my body fit." I said, without putting much effort into my words. She didn't answer I can still hear her breathing on the other line probably thinking about a good comeback that she will never have.

"You better be working out and not flirt with the other chicks you're hanging out with." She finally answered, I smiled when I heard her giggle. I missed her so much that I wanted to quit all of these just to be with her every day.

Come to think of it, I've achieved a lot of great things this past year I debuted at Raw after Wrestlemania, I defeated Aj for the Divas belt, I became two times Divas Champion, I got to perform at the biggest and the grandest pay-per-view with the love of my life. I think I'm ready to choose Aj, I think I'm done with all of these I'm contented on what I achieved my dreams came true and that's it. It's time for me to be with Aj.

"April, what if I quit-" before I could continue she cut me off once again.

"No, you're not going to quit your job because of me we've talked about these I want you to continue what you're doing. You're a part of a wrestling family you waited for the opportunity you're making your dreams come true your family is proud of you and I am too, Paige. I'm proud of you that's why I don't what you to stop. You're born to be in the WWE you deserve everything. You're one of the top Divas now you're a good wrestler don't waste it. Don't waste it for me, I'm not asking you to give up everything."

"But April, just hear me out I got a lot of things to say and I want to be with you I missed you so much. It sucks being on the road without you I feel lonely. The twins, Emma or even Foxxy can't give me what you're giving me-" She cut me off for the third time with her adorable laugh.

"They can't give you nudes?." This is the first time I'm being serious and she's the one who has the guts to joke around.

"I'm serious Aj."

"I'm glad to know you truly love me you're ready to give up your WWE life for me." She said, but I didn't laugh I just sighed and I knew she heard it.

"Paige, please don't ever give up what you have right now don't ever think of letting go of what you truly want. I'm here for you. I knew it's affecting you that I choose to retire, but you'll get over it because I did. Plus, I'm happy being your number one Rampaiger so, please don't stop being the anti-diva."

"Alright, alright, you win again. I promise this would be the last time we will talk about that subject again. I need to go I'll miss you. I'll call you as soon as I get to the arena. I have to get ready because Brie would be here in a while. I love you."

"Go kick a lot of asses for me baby, I love you too." I was about to hang up as I stood up and walked towards my bag to grab a clean shirt.

"Oh Paige, one more thing."

"What is it?."

"I missed you more crumpet." She said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review tell me what you think if you want to see something in this story ideas or ships let me know.**

* * *

After my match with _Becky_ Lynch I went straight to the backstage, ignoring every person I see I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment. I wanted to have an alone time. I haven't won a single match since my oh so-called team PCB broke up because of me turning into a bad ass bitch. It's starting to frustrate me. Yes, I knew every losing match of mine will help Becky and Charlotte to have their own moment to have their own spotlight. I'm actually helping them to be a better wrestler, to be better at what they do plus, to gain them new people in their fan base. They are the baby faces while I'm the heel I'm actually good at being the bad guy, but lately I'm starting to feel like I'm a jobber just to let the newbies have their momentum.

This truly sucks and I don't have a friend to complain about all of this frustration that I'm feeling. _Well,_ I do have friends, but I don't want to annoy them and I got an amazing girlfriend that I don't want to ruin whatever she's doing at the moment just to vent out that I'm thinking I'm starting in the back of the line again. I'm proud of Sasha, Becky and Charlotte, but a little part of me wanted to yell at them for coming into WWE. I'm turning into a real bitch. What's happening to me? I don't even know myself anymore.

I'm sitting in the corner while looking down at my phone, I haven't changed yet I'm still wearing my gear when I felt someone seated in the empty spot beside me. The person, whoever that is because I haven't looked at her or him yet, placed a cold bottle of water in front of me. I just glanced at it, I'm not even thirsty when I looked up, Nikki freaking Bella poured a little bit of water from her own bottle to my hair.

"Nicole!." I yelled her name, I'm about to chase her because she runs away, she's not fearless after all, but I felt a hand grip on my arm.

"Stay. Nikki was immature and she's playing around, she's seeking attention." Brie smiled and rolled her eyes, as she leaned her back on the wall. She pointed the water bottle that I haven't touched since she gave it to me a few seconds ago. I mouthed a simple 'thank you' before taking a drink.

"You miss her don't you?."

I almost choked, but I acted normal as possible as if I didn't hear her. I wipe my lips using the back of my hand as I toss the water bottle in a trash can.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it." I lied. I stood up and looked around as if I'm looking for something or someone. I don't want to look at Brie straight in the eyes. What if she knew about Aj and I?

"I said, you missed Aj. That's why you're acting a little bit weird today." Brie answered, with a sly smirk on her face. This is weird. Is she planning, some kind of evil plan and waiting for the right time to do it?

"Why would I? Aj is crazy she's annoying as hell. I'm glad she retired. No one misses her tiny bum." _You're a terrible liar._ I heard the little voice in my head. Well, yes, I am a terrible liar, especially when it comes to Aj. But Brie is the first person that actually knew that I'm missing my geek goddess. It's surprising that Brie is concern enough to know what's going on.

"Tiny?." She said, as she raises her eyebrow. "How did you know? Have you seen it or have you touch it?."

"Nah, I haven't seen it yet." I answered, without even thinking and when I realized I used the word 'yet' I feel my face turned red. What an embarrassing moment for me. Suddenly I heard Brie burst into laughter.

"Paige will you relax? Aj have told me about your relationship she asked me if I could look after you since she thought there's a lot of other women who has a crush on you." I watched her as she got up from her spot and walked closer to me.

"I can keep a secret, but be careful when Nikki is around or worst Natalya. They can't keep a secret and they will surely tell everyone that your frenemy is your secret lover."

Brie gave me a quick hug before saying her farewell she walked away as I remember that my hair is quite wet. I decided to take a quick shower and went back to the hotel.

"You didn't give me a heads up that you're going to confess our relationship to Brie. Lucky you, I trust her. Brie and I are close and I'm glad she's the one who you talk about us. It's just a tad weird because I thought you hate the Bellas."

"it's called a storyline for a reason babe, there's nothing true about it. I'm cool with Brie and Nikki." I smiled, though I know she won't see it. I'm packing my things for our next destination and Emma would be my confidant tomorrow morning.

"Aren't we going to do what we really plan today? You know, video call for short Skype?." Aj said sweetly, I glanced at the wall clock, it's already late and I wanted to sleep I can't help, but let a yawn.

"Paige stay with me don't fall asleep." She warned.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I promise we will Skype. I need to wake up so early, April."

"Promises are made to be broken you always do that to me. I've been waiting for you the whole day! And what did I get in return? Nothing." She's already pissed and I tried so hard to not be mad at our situation.

"April please. I don't want to argue we still got plenty of time to make it up to each other. I've got to drive for hours tomorrow morning and I'm so tired. I had a rough day today while you're doing nothing at home."

"Doing nothing at home huh, Saraya? Then fine go do whatever you want to do while I trash your home. Yes, your house, Paige."

That caught my attention, I seated on a chair as I contemplate what she said. She's angry now and she's turning into her character again.

"You're turning into your evil self again. Don't touch a single thing in my room or else." I fired back, I always let her stay at my apartment in Florida every time we're not together she have her duplicate key.

"Or else what, Casper?! How about me throwing your clothes outside?."

"You won't dare." And she hangs up.

After a few seconds she sent me a video of her getting all my clothes in the closet and then my phone rang again.

"Okay, fine. We can Skype." I said, in a low voice as I get my laptop.

"You're tangled in my web again, my English muffin." I groaned, and she laughed.

"Stop calling me that were not in a frenemy storyline and we're not in the ring anymore. Hang on." I said, as I set up my laptop and I called her on Skype and she answered immediately. What a bitch.

"Hi babe." She gave me a little wave. She's wearing my 'Scream for me' shirt and her hair is in a messy bun she's also wearing her glasses.

"Should I take off my shirt?." She winked at me and lifted her shirt up, but before she can take it off. I stopped her with a noise I don't know where it came from or if it's a moan. I'm not sure.

"I haven't shown you anything yet." She smirked, as she once again tried to lift her shirt up.

"April stop. You're torturing me."

"Why? Is your imaginary penis getting hard?." She said, in a very seductive voice.

"Behave. You're not getting any tonight. So, you better behave before I stopped this Skype call."

"You're killing the fun. I'm missing you so much, Saraya. Would you mind if I surprise you tomorrow? What if I go to your next event and just watch you wrestle."

"You can't do that a lot of people will know you went there because of me."

"Who cares if they see me cheering for you? The only reason why I still have a little interest in WWE is you. Let me watch you. I don't care if I should wait in a line or wait for hours I just want to see you."

"Tickets are already sold out, plus you're fooling yourself if you're going to wait in a line with a bunch of people who is a part of your fan base. You're Aj Lee remember? Use that. And yes, watch me tomorrow night live. I'm dedicating my match to you."

After talking with Aj, I check the time and it's already four in the am, I still have an hour to sleep. My body aches and I feel like I should have a rest day, but I can't have it. Not yet. I sent a Goodnight message to Aj before I decided to have my well deserve sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! How are you guys? And any suggestions who's perfect to be a third wheel in our story? Any NXT Diva will be perfect. Give me your suggestions. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

I woke up when someone hit me in the head, while I'm having a nap. I looked at the blonde Diva, that's seated in the driver's seat, staring back at me. I'm about to sleep again because we're still in the road. I need enough sleep before working later tonight, but she once again hit me in the head. So, I don't a have a choice, but sit up straight and look around noticing that were in a gas station.

"Fuck. Why do you have to wake me up by hitting me? That's bloody rude." I said, as I looked at the other car that just stopped behind us.

She didn't answer me, because she's too busy talking to an older man. I decided to check my phone. Aj is probably thinking where I am now. I'm typing my message for my girlfriend, I haven't read her messages yet, but it's better if I just text her now to tell her that I'm excited to see her and I can't wait to spend my whole afternoon cuddling with her.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend and the worst thing is, Aj is our former co-worker!."

"How did you know-"

"She's been calling and texting you I decided to answer it. She told me you two are dating and that she's already in the hotel she's waiting for you." Emma said, as she started the car engine. She didn't even look at me. She's probably mad that I didn't even shared that I'm in a relationship with a another girl.

I'm just waiting for the right time to tell them, but Aj is screwing it up for me. What the hell is she thinking? She should have waited for me and we can tell people about our relationship together. Not like this, she's telling my friends behind my back without my permission without giving me a heads up. I wanted to have the right moment before telling it to anyone. I glanced down at my phone and deleted the message that I finished typing. Aj can wait, but this conversation with one of my best friends can't.

"Do you love her? Does she love you as much as you do?."

"Em, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you from the very start. I was just.. I don't know. I thought waiting for the right time is better than telling everyone now. I'm sorry if it has to be Aj and not me. It should be me, I should've told you, but I'm not ready."

"You're telling me this now because you don't have a choice, Paige?."

"No! I'm telling you because you deserve to know."

"But you didn't make a move to tell me. I thought we had a special bond. You knew I won't judge you." She answered, that kind of hurt me that she said it that way. She's obviously hurt, at this moment I understand what Emma is feeling. I should've just told her about me and Aj when it first started. Telling Emma now means that I should tell Alicia, Rosa and the other Divas I'm close with. I'm not ready for it. I'm not even sure if they're going to support us or they're going to judge me and Aj.

"I already told you I'm waiting for the right time because I'm not ready to share my love life to everyone."

"You told me everything about Bradley and Kevin. Remember, you almost moved in with Bradley and you almost married Kevin, but you, dating another girl? Are you out of your mind?." She glances at me, when the traffic light turned red.

"Are you seriously judging me right now?. If being in love with another woman makes me crazy then yes! I am crazy. I'm in love with Aj I'm happy when I'm with her, she makes me feel like I'm the most important person in this world. This one is different, Tenille. She's the one for me and I'm the one for her. We're perfect for each other. I don't want to mess this up."

"I'm not judging you I'm your best friend, Saraya! I don't want you to get hurt. You can trust me, I will always support you no matter what, but-"

"But what huh?! You can't support me on this one? April makes me happy."

"Do you think keeping your relationship a secret will make it last forever?."

"And that's the reason why I don't want to tell it to anyone. The way you're acting right now felt like you're not a true friend."

I know I sound so harsh, but she was the one who gave me a cold shoulder. She's my best friend, she's one of the people that I trust with my life, but if she can't support me then I won't give a fuck about her. She continued to drive and we're almost in our destination. I can't wait to get out of this rental car and ignore this bitch. I looked throughout the window never glancing or talking to Emma. We're obviously pissed at each other. It was her fault, not mine, she should be the one who's apologizing. She answered my phone without waking me up It's my phone. I'm surprised she didn't know the word 'privacy', but it hurts that she practically judge me and I guess she won't give me her support though I needed it the most.

* * *

 **AJ POV**

"Are you sure it's fine with you if I stay with you and Paige?."

"I don't mind at all. Stephanie wanted me and your girl to stay in the same room if I knew you're going to be here I will definitely decline."

I smiled at her, Brie and I aren't really close, but I know she treats Paige like her own sister. I'm glad she's the one who's sharing a room with my little crumpet. I knew it wasn't a mistake when I blurted out to Brie that I'm dating Paige and earlier, I exactly did the same thing to Emma. I want everyone to know I'm dating the Anti-Diva, but Paige is always giving me an excuse that she's not ready. I understand her, but deep down inside of me, I wanted to yell it to the world that she's mine. I probably will do it sooner than later. Paige should do the same if she loves me. I'm tired of being her dirty secret.

"Anyway, where's Paige?."

"I'm not sure. She hadn't answered any of my text messages."

I actually knew why, I got a feeling she and Emma are arguing at this very moment. When I told Emma about my romantic relationship with her best girl pal, I noticed she seemed pissed and disappointed. I hope they resolve everything before they got here, but knowing Paige she needed words of wisdom before she do the right thing.

Brie and I are waiting for the elevator to open when suddenly Trinity approaches us with a worried look in her face.

"I saw Emma and Paige in the back parking lot. I think they're about to kill each other. Thank god, you two are here. I will check on them if it weren't for my bags." She lifted one of her suitcases.

"Don't worry, Brie and I can handle it. Thanks for telling us." I didn't get the chance to hug or give her a smile. I went straight to where my girlfriend is and I'm pretty sure Brie is running behind me.

* * *

I'm expecting we will park in front of the hotel, but I'm definitely wrong when Emma parked our rental car in the back part along with the other Superstars and Divas who just got here. She gets out of the car and slammed the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt I reach for my SnapBack I'm about to wear it, but Emma opened the backseat door and throw one of my luggage. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. I hurriedly went out of the car and pushed her away from my luggages.

"What the hell are you thinking, huh?!."

I don't care if there's a tad of people who can hear me. This girl standing in front of me is being disrespectful and childish.

"Throwing your things obviously."

That pisses me off I hate her accent I hate everything about her. If she's going to continue with this nonsense I should join the fun and enjoy myself. Her plans will backfire on her bum. I reached for her small suitcase and throw it at her. She got hit by it not my fault at all if she's not a good catcher.

"Hey! Paige! Are you two okay?."

I turned my attention to Dean Ambrose the Lunatic Fringe. He was standing a few walks away from us, he's obviously watching.

"We were just having fun. We're good. Don't mind us." I assured him. He shrugged before walking inside of the hotel.

I casually get my luggages and placed them down near me.

"I can't wait to kick your ass tonight."

"Why wait tonight? we can do it now. Unless little miss Barbie is scared." I let out a laughed as she narrowed her eyes.

Emma pushed me hard on the car it doesn't hurt that much. She took a few steps away from me. There's a good distance between us. Are we really going to have a cat fight?

"Is that all you got, huh, Tenille? Pushing me against a car?."

"I got plenty of more under my sleeve." She smirked.

I looked past her and saw my girlfriend and Brie running towards us. What a bummer. Aj quickly gave me the look, a warning look. They stood beside Emma.

"Oh look. Your super girl is here to save you, Paige."

I can't believe what I'm hearing now this isn't the Emma that I got close with. She's acting weird. I didn't say a word I just looked at Aj and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Is the Anti-Diva turning into a whipped girlfriend? Aren't you going to knock me down?."

She's not going to stop she's asking for it. I'm losing my patience I might get in trouble, but who cares. I'm granting what she wants. I took a step forward my knuckles are ready to land on Emma's face I'm so ready to punch her. And when I finally did, I didn't realize I hit Aj instead of Emma. I didn't notice she came in between Emma and I.

"Aj!." Brie shouted as she pushes me aside to check on my girlfriend. Emma and I are shocked.

"I'm aiming for your face! That punch is meant for you." I said, in an irritated voice.

"You hit your girlfriend." Emma said.

"Shut up both of you!." Brie warned us, I checked on Aj who's still sitting on the floor. I carried her in a bridal style.

"What room are we in, Brie?."

"Just follow me. I'll go carry your luggage."

We're half way through we're almost in our hotel room when Aj force to get out of my grip. I put her down as I notice a bruise is slowly forming under her lip.

"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"It's alright."

She followed Brie, she leaves me behind them. I wanted to put the blame on Emma, but I'm the one who punched my own girlfriend. We walked inside of our shared room, there's only two beds in it.

"I will leave you girls. Let me know if you need anything. I'll go hang out with Nicole." Brie gave us a genuine smile before closing the door.

"I can't believe you lost your temper, Paige."

"Emma is pissing me off, she won't give her support to our relationship."

"She's your best friend she'll come around sooner or later, you don't have to argue with her."

"She's acting like a spoiled brat. What do you want me to do? Let her judge me?."

"Fine. I'm sorry if I told her about us. I just want your friends to know."

I sighed as I sit beside Aj I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. This is the first time we've seen each other after a few months.

"Okay, I'm going to tell them. I promise I will after my match tonight. I'm sorry if I accidentally punched you."

"I said it's okay, I'm not mad, just keep your promise for once."

I smiled at her before closing the gap between us and capture her lips to mine. It was a passionate kiss. We're both giving our all, putting all the love that we have for each other. All my friends need to know and I'm making a huge move later tonight. Aj deserves it since some of her friends outside of WWE knew about us. It's time for me to be fair to my girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone? I just wanted to say that this chapter is a very short one, just to let everyone know that I'm not abandoning this story. and I'm roleplaying as Paige on twitter and Instagram (I know I'm not good at it) But I roleplayed this chapter with an Aj Lee Roleplayer. I decided to include this in my story because I haven't updated for months and to just keep the ball rolling. Tell me what you think and have a great night or day. Thanks!**

* * *

AJ smiles as she begins to seductively shake her body to tease her lover. She slowly takes off her shirt, showing she wasn't wearing a bra. She then turns, showing her ass and begins to shake it to tease Paige. She slowly takes it off, showing her thong and shakes it more. She then takes off her thong and throws it to Paige as she turns to her, fully nude

"Your turn.."

Paige catches the thing that Aj threw in her way, she let out a small laugh before smelling it. After doing so, the British Diva tossed it on the floor as she took off her 'Think Again' shirt. Paige walked closer to her girlfriend, she gently kisses Aj on her neck before taking off her short shorts. And now, that she's totally naked Paige stood closer to Aj.

"Be sure you won't get horny, pumpkin. Kiss me now, you Nerd." Paige smirks.

AJ smirks as she gets close to Paige, their bodies pressed against each other after a few months of being separated. She looks into Paige's eyes and says

"Be sure you won't get horny either, muffin." AJ slowly leans in and begins to give Paige a seductive, loving kiss to her lips, not breaking the kiss as she keeps her eyes closed.

Paige smiled in their kiss, she gently wrapped her arms around Ajs waist. She totally missed her girlfriend, it was nice to finally be able to spend her night with Aj without thinking about her job. Paige gently bites Ajs lower lip before kissing her again and slowly kissing her down to her neck.

AJ slowly closes her eyes again as she feels Paige kiss down to her neck. She felt like she was slowly getting further down as she leans in and begins to kiss Paige's neck in return, giving Paige some Tender, Loving, and Care that she's missed for a long time.

"S-Saraya?." AJ asks during mid kiss as she slowly breaks it up and looks into Paige's eyes.

Paige leaned Ajs back to the wall as she continued to kiss and slowly giving her girlfriend a hickey on her neck. She pulled away when she heard Aj called her name. Paige rested her forehead to hers as she stared at her.

"Why, pumpkin? You okay? We're just kissing aren't we."

"Just... making sure you're not getting horny..." AJ says in a breathless motion as she leans in and begins to kiss Paige's lips once again. She slowly turns to her left and begins to kiss Paige's neck once again. slowly giving her lover a hickey.

A loud moan escapes her mouth when the shorter woman started sucking her neck. Paige started rubbing Ajs waist before her hand started wandering around her lover's body. "We should stop before going further." She whispered to her ear as she started stroking Ajs nipple. "We should stop." She insisted.

"Why? We-We're just kissing, aren't we?" AJ begins rubbing Paige's waist as well before her hand started wandering around her lover's body in the same motion. She began to stroke Paige's nipple as AJ kisses Paige's lips again, resuming their lip lock.

Paige moans in between their kisses as she inserts her tongue inside of Ajs mouth and started exploring it. She gently rubbed her left breast before playing with her nipple using her fingers. The British Diva pulled away.

"Yeah, we're kissing and our hands have different activities obviously. Don't let this go way too far." She warned.

"I'm not, muffin. I should be warning you to not go too far." AJ says as she pants a bit, looking into Paige's eyes as she leans back and inserts her tongue inside of Paige's mouth before she plays with Paige's nipple, using her fingers.

Paige guide her girlfriend to her bed and she let Aj lay down as she goes on top of her. "We totally should stop, pumpkin. I know what you're doing." She suddenly sucks Ajs left nipple, she circled her tongue around it before looking at her. "You're enjoying this too much." Paige lays down with Aj "You ain't going to get some." She teased.

"Fine. Even though you started it" AJ says as she turns over and shows off the one thing that makes Paige weak as all hell, AJ's ass as it shines a bit due to the sweat and the light shining down on it as AJ shakes it a little to tease her girlfriend.

"You're the first one who get naked remember? You started it, sweetheart." Paige laughed out loud at her reaction. Typical Aj. She thought, but her attention got caught up when she looked down at her arse. "Using your precious arse, huh?."

"Come on, you know you can't resist it" AJ says as she gets a bit closer, teasing Paige a bit as she grinds her ass in between Paige's legs. She leans her head back to look in Paige's eyes and whispers. "I'm the only one that knows the true you... Saraya."

"You know what, you sound so evil." Paige giggled, as she wrapped her arms on her waist again. Paige sucks on her shoulder as she played with her nipple. "I'll pleasure you then." She whispered. Paige sucks on her two fingers before slowly rubbing Ajs clit.

AJ moans softly in Paige's ear as she looks into her eyes. She returned the favor as she sucked on two of her own fingers and begins to rub them on Paige's clit. "Mmmm, can't have my muffin left out of the fun, now can I?"

"Damn, Aj." Paige sat on Aj as she straddles her, she continued to rub her clitoris. She kisses her girlfriend roughly on the lips sucking her lower lip, playing with her tongue. She started humping a little and goes faster with her clit.

"Oooooo, Fuck! Paige! Paaaaiiigggeee!" *AJ moans out as she gets humped by her girlfriend. She reaches up and begins to play with Paige's erect nipples. taking her fingers as she twists and pulls on them to tease her."

"Mmm. Yeah, babe. Scream for me." Paige sucks her finger before inserting it to her girlfriends mouth. She pumps in and out of her mouth as she continued to rub her clit faster than before. She deepened her center to Ajs stomach.

AJ tries to scream, but her mouth was filled with Paige's fingers as she continues to rub her clit faster as well. She takes her hands and grabs hold of Paige's ass as she looks up at Paige, her moans muffled by Paige's fingers.

After pumping Ajs mouth, Paige rubs her nipple using the fingers that she previously inserted on the older woman's lips. "Let's make this quick, pumpkin." She said, before slowly inserting her fingers inside of Aj. She smirked, when she felt her wetness because of her touch. She gave her a passionate kiss while fucking her.

AJ moans a bit, but all of a sudden, she places a hand on Paige's arm, stopping her from going through with it as she looks into Paige's eyes. "Wait, you sure about this?"

"You can't be serious, Aj. My finger is already inside of you. I trust you." Paige answered, as she continued what she's doing to her girlfriend. She circled her finger inside of Ajs pussy before inserting another finger and she started pumping in and out. She kisses her neck down to her collarbone.

AJ moans out as she slowly begins to grip the sheets of the bed. It was the first time she and Paige has done something like this. Sure, they had kissed before, but this was almost new to them as she moans out Paige's name, feeling her lips on her neck again. "I-I trust you. I love you, Saraya"

Paige started humping Aj while putting all of her energy as she gets faster on pumping her pussy. The faster the better right? And she thinks Aj would love it more when she gets rougher. She placed small kisses on her neck and giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you too... April." She answered.

"Ahhhh... Fuck! Please... Never c-call me... A-AJ... again..." AJ moans out as she humps Paige's fingers, her pre cum was now coming out, coating Paige's fingers as she begins to sweat like mad. She was at her climax as she screams out "I LOVE YOU, SARAYA! AHHHHHHHHH!" AJ orgasms all over Paige's fingers as she slows down a bit.

Paige taste her fingers while looking at her lover, she sucked on it hard before getting off of Aj. "I'm tired, pumpkin. Though I want to do something before I rest." She kisses her forehead. Paige taps Ajs legs motioning for her to spread it wide for her.

AJ smiles a bit as she slowly spreads her legs for Paige. Normally, she wouldn't for anyone. But as long as AJ has known Paige, she has trusted her girlfriend. No, girlfriend isn't enough. AJ trusts her friend, her lover, her SOULMATE as she looks at Paige.

"You're so beautiful." Paige gave her a genuine smile she massages her legs before lifting up Ajs left leg and placed it on her shoulder. She was a bit nervous because this is the first she's going to do it and it sure as hell nerve racking that she's finally taking the next level with Aj. Paige took a deep breath. She sucks all of Ajs orgasm while licking her center.

"Saraya. Hmm, I love you with all of my heart. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't mean it. I was so nervous. Never let me go...I won't ever let you go" April says, a tear streaming down her eye as she sees Paige sucking all of her orgasm and licking at her center. She runs her fingers through Paige's hair to show a sign of trust and love.

Paige made sure that she suck all of her orgasm before lying down beside her. She wipes her mouth using the back of her hand. "Didn't know you're getting emotional when someone is eating you out." She said, in a joking manner. "I won't ever leave you, April. Unless I found someone hotter than you." She laughed a little.

"I won't ever leave you, Saraya and I know that there is no one, besides you, is hotter than me. Unless you get drunk and think Nikki Bella got instant hot". AJ giggled at this as she leaned in and softly kisses Paige's lips. She breaks the kiss as she says, "I think it's time we shed our wrestling names. Job or no job. I want you to be happy, Saraya"

"Pumpkin. You knew, I hate when you call me by my real name. Call me, Paige." She pulled April closer to her and hugged her tightly. "And I don't think Nicole is hot that would be totally creepy, she's like my real life sister." Paige covered herself and her girlfriend with a blanket as they get comfortable.

"I know, but, it's how I treat you with respect. The respect you deserve. I feel like each time I call you Paige, it feels like I'm disrespecting you. I could call you Britani if you wanted me to" AJ says as she holds Paige close and began to caress her back to relax her.

"Argh." She groaned. "Fine, call me whatever you want. But I'm going to blame you if everyone at work calls me by my first name." Paige smiled, as she plants a kiss on the top of her nose. "Are you cool that I'm always on the road while you stay at home doing your geeky things."

"Well, I could come back on the road and steal your spotlight, making you the number two diva in the company" AJ Giggles, knowing she would get smacked by Paige for that joke. "I'm fine with it. Cause I know that when you get home, I'll be waiting for you. That is, if you want to move in with me."

"You're a terrible liar, when I debuted I ended your career. You weren't the top Diva since then." Paige stuck her tongue out, satisfied at her comeback. "Don't you want to stay at my place? You're practically living there." She questioned. She doesn't have any problems about moving in with April. She's actually happy that she's asking her to move in with her.

"I don't mind living there. Gives me an excuse to make your place... ours" AJ says as she pulls the covers over their heads, ending the scene.

* * *

 **Please leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter is finally here this is probably the best Chapter I've ever typed. I decided to stop using POVs its not really my thing. Hope you guys are doing good. Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Paige woke up at exactly five in the morning, she stared at the ceiling before glancing at her girlfriend. AJ was still asleep, she remembered what they did last night she can't help, but smile. The first time they did the 'deed' they weren't in a Romantic place, but it still feels special. Paige slowly gets up trying not to wake AJ. She saw the empty bed on the other side of the room. Where's Brie? She shrugged before going straight to the bathroom, she took a quick shower and she dressed up in her usual get up. A Black tank top and a Black leggings before walking towards the bedside table. Five missed calls and two messages from Brie. Paige read the latest message from her friend, the older woman is asking her to open the door. Paige shot another glance at AJ before walking towards the door she notice that it was locked and when she opened it there she was Brie she was leaning on the wall looking like a zombie. Paige narrowed her eyes, they were roommates she's supposed to be in the same room as Paige. The British lass closed the door behind her. **  
**

"Did you wake up early? You look like someone who just found out that their pet is dead." Paige laughed a little, but she stopped when Brie gave her a glare.

"That room is supposed to be ours! not hers." Brie pointed at their shared hotel room. Paige gave her a weird look she doesn't have any idea on why Brie Bella is having a bad morning.

"Yep." Paige answered, popping the "p", "Who stole your cereal? Why you're such in a bad mood, sweetheart? Oh, and did you get up so early and accidentally locked yourself out?" Paige asked, still confused.

"Let's see, Paige. Yesterday I left you with AJ to sort things out about what happened in the parking lot after like four hours I came back to remind you regarding your match, but I heard you two are having so much fun moaning each others name-"

"Shit! I totally forgot about the match! Am I in trouble?" Paige runs her fingers through her hair, she can't believe she failed to remember her match up with Emma.

"Shut up, none done yet. back to my story, Stephanie asked me and the other Divas if we know where you are and since I heard you having sex with AJ I decided to save your ass before she gets upset that you weren't there for your match. I told her that you're not feeling well, I know she wasn't sure whether to believe, me or not, but she still bought it. After the show, I hang out with Nicole then at midnight, I came back here knocking because I'm damn tired and I needed to sleep, but guess what happen?"

Paige was about to ask her what happen when Brie raised her finger signaling the younger Diva to keep her mouth shut, she stared at Brie who obviously haven't sleep yet.

"AJ was the one who opened the door she yelled at me for waking her up and she slammed the door in my face! I tried opening it, but she locked the door. I forgot my room keys in my bag. So, I went back to Nicole, but she tortured me! she thought its a good idea to play with herself using her vibrator while I'm on the other bed. she didn't let me sleep."

Paige just pulled Brie into a tight hug before pulling away, but she's still holding her hands. She smiled at the woman opposite to her.

"I'm so sorry about AJ, she's a total bitch, especially when her beauty rest is cut short. I hope you don't hate her for that and thank you for rescuing me regarding my match. Why don't you get some sleep? I know you're super exhausted, Brie. I'm so sorry." Paige smiled when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly checked the message before looking back at Brie.

"I'm not mad at AJ, but I'm expecting an apology." Brie nudges Paige. "No. I don't need sleep at this moment. How about you buy me a breakfast?"

"Sure.. I'll just leave a note to AJ in case she wakes up." Paige went back inside their room, she wrote a note to AJ saying she was out with Brie and that she will be back immediately with breakfast for her tiny girlfriend.

* * *

Paige and Brie are in a restaurant after ordering, Paige told Brie that she's ready to tell her other close friends about her and AJ. Brie smiled and told the British Lass she's happy to know that she chose the right thing to do besides, AJ deserves it. Paige looked out the window and saw two of his guy pals. She nudges Brie and pointed to the guys who just entered the restaurant.

"I'm telling them first."

"What?! Now? AJ should be here right, not me?" Brie looked at Paige, who just shrugged and smiled to her. Paige got up from her seat and did the handshake with the two WWE Superstars, the one that she personally invented. Brie looks at them amused at what she has just witnessed before the two men greeted her and seated opposite to them.

"Did you girls already ordered?" Seth Rollins asked, as he looked at the menu that he snatched from the empty table next to him.

"Yeah, we actually did. I'm only paying for me and Brie, you guys figure out who's paying for who since you two always asked me to pay. Oh, not this time, losers."

Their orders arrived and the two women happily eat their breakfast while the two men just watched them as they waited for their own orders. Paige took a sip of her water, she put her spoon down and looked at her friends. This is it. It's now or never. She was about to speak when the waiter came back to their table and placed the food that the guys ordered. Paige waited patiently and when the waiter walked away from them, she glances at Brie who gave her a nod.

"So, there's something I want to tell you guys-"

"Everything okay, 'Raya?" Roman Reigns asked, as he took a bite of his burger. He shot a glance to Seth, who's looking directly to Paige.

"Are you two dating?" Seth said without even thinking. Roman hit him in the shoulder for asking a stupid question. Brie almost spilled her tea as she looked at Paige, who's obviously having second thoughts about telling the guys.

"Paige, Go tell them." Brie gently squeezed her arm, encouraging her to do what she originally planned. "I'll go to the bathroom." Brie excused herself hoping that Paige will be able to tell them about her relationship with AJ.

Paige looked down at her food before looking back at Seth and Roman who smiled at her, waiting for whatever she has to say. She took a deep breath.

"To answer your question, No. I'm not dating Brie, but I'm dating someone again. It's AJ. I chose to tell you guys because you knew about my past relationships with other women back in NXT and we have that bond. You two are like brothers to me including Dean. AJ was the one who told Brie and Emma, she wanted me to tell everyone and this.. this is a huge step for me. I know you both will support me since you've been doing that since day one."

"Are you totally serious about this?" Seth stared at Paige. He will always supports her no matter what, but still like what she said, knowing her past relationship back in FCW and NXT she is a total player.

"This one is different, trust me. I love AJ with all my heart-" Paige was cut off by Roman.

"We heard that before when you were dating..." Paige gave him a look, he raised his hands in defense. "I'm not going to mention their names, but you're a player, Paige. after a few days or months you'll get over AJ and go back to your game."

"At least, Shes finally dating someone whose ring name doesn't start with letter B." Seth and Roman laughed, but they immediately stopped.

"We support you no matter what, whether this is a game or a serious relationship you know we always got your back. I'm not only speaking for myself and Seth, but for Dean, and Cesaro too. Do you want to tell them yourself or we can just pass your good news?"

Brie went back and sat beside Paige, she didn't say anything, but she knew it went well. Paige didn't answer Roman instantly that's why Seth offered an idea to Paige.

"We can all hang out like old times you can bring AJ we'll get to know her more and Brie you can come with us since you've been part of FCW too."

"That's actually a good idea, Seth. Plus, it will give AJ the time to bond with you guys right Paige?" Brie said, before taking another spoonful of lasagna.

"Fine. We can do that." Paige's attention got caught up by a text message from AJ saying she's already hungry and why her girlfriend is taking too long to come back. she smiled at the text before looking at Brie and checking if she's done with her food.

"I'll talk to you guys later and I promised we'll do that hang out thing with my girlfriend. Brie and I have to go." Paige placed her cash on the table and hugged Seth and Roman before ordering a meal for AJ. Brie part ways with Paige and went to check her sister.

* * *

"What took you so long? I miss you." AJ watched as Paige placed her food at a near table, She blushed a little when Paige started preparing her breakfast. AJ got up from bed and walked towards Paige. She hugged Paige. "Thank you, Babe." She kisses her cheek.

"I miss you too. Go eat up I know you're starving." Paige remembered the incident between Brie and AJ. She let out a giggle when she remembered how Brie told her the story. AJ raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that you yelled at Brie for waking you up and you locked her out of the room. Do you remember doing that?"

"I.. Well, yeah. I'll just apologize later." AJ started eating while Paige was seated on the bed.

"AJ, I told Roman and Seth about us. They have been my buddies since FCW and I'm going to tell Dean and Cesaro too before telling Nikki and the rest of the Women's Division. They support us. Seth wanted to hang out with the both of us along with the other Superstars. If you're up for that then we can go. I want them to get to know you more not the crazy chick you're playing on TV."

"You keep your promised."

"Of course I did AJ-" Paige was cut off by a passionate kiss from AJ she hugged AJ as the tiny woman holds her cheeks. When AJ pulled back, she rested her forehead to Paige's. "I love you so much, Saraya." she looked straight into her eyes. Paige kisses the top of her nose. "I love you too, April."

* * *

 **Leave a review. Let me know what you think and I'm open to suggestions. or a character/ship you want to see in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've finished typing two chapters two days ago, Hows everyone? enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

AJ Lee was in the backstage with Summer Rae, a quite odd pairing, but Summer is actually one of her friends in WWE she got to know the Blonde Diva when they got assigned to the same ride every time they had to go to the next venue. It was Monday, that means RAW! AJ really doesn't care about the other matches that's on the line up for tonights show, she only cares about watching Paige against Becky Lynch. She was greeted by a lot of Superstars, but she hasn't seen Seth, Roman, and Dean she's excited to hang out with them. Paige promised her that she'll tell her closest friends all about their relationship that's why AJ didn't tell Summer or else she'll ruin her girlfriend's idea. Summer told her that they actually missed having AJ in the Main Roster especially her crazy Character, AJ laughed when she heard this. It felt great to know that all of her colleagues are missing her presence, she thought some of them hates her she's happy that she's wrong. Summer excused herself from AJ since her upcoming match with Charlotte will be up next, and the crew already called her to get ready. AJ was thinking about going into the catering she's been waiting for Paige's match for like thirty minutes now and she's hungry she can't wait any longer. She got up from her seat when Roman Reigns appeared.

"Hey, Paige wanted me to give you this." Roman handed her a burger and a bottle of water. "She's also sorry that her match will be a little late because Becky is being a pain in her ass and she ordered me to accompany you." Roman then took the chair that Summer Rae previously used. AJ nodded, she's wondering what happened to Becky? why would Paige say that she's a pain in her ass. Paige might be totally mad, she wouldn't say that kind of statement if the situation isn't serious. AJ knew Becky and Paige are close friends way before they both got signed to WWE, as far as she can remember Becky wrestled with Paige and the Irish Lass acted like a manager to Paige and Sweet Saraya. Both women knew each other very well outside and inside the ring so, why are they having a problem right now? Roman fakes a cough causing AJ to remember that she has a company and she should start a conversation with Roman.

"You're a great friend, Roman. thanks for saving me. My girlfriend forgot to feed me before we came here. I'm starving!" She giggled. AJ bite her burger thinking what to say next.. She doesn't want to bore him, she wanted his approval. She heard a lot of things about him from Paige, it's just that she's actually nervous to start a conversation. AJ didn't have a chance to get to know Roman back then because she's always in her little world. Plus, she isn't a big fan of The Shield, she hates the concept, she thought that the three men are full of themselves. 'Where is Paige when I needed her?' AJ thought.

"It's my pleasure to feed you, you're making our princess happy, you deserve the special treatment." Roman gives her a genuine smile. "And Paige yelled at me when I told her that I'll go change out of my gear first, she said, you're more important."

AJ realized that Roman is still wearing his in-ring gear, looks like he just finished his match. "Oh. I'm so sorry-"

Roman looked at her and let out a laugh as if she has two heads, she raises her eyebrow before taking another bite of her burger.

"I'm just joking, AJ, but she did yell at me. Anyway, thank you for loving Paige. I haven't seen her so happy since her past relationships its her story to tell, but really thank you. Paige changed in a better way, we can all see that. It's all because of you."

AJ was now curious about this 'past relationship' that she obviously have-not heard from her girlfriend. She can ask Roman to give her a hint, but like what he said it's not his story to tell. She won't rush or force Paige into telling her, when she's ready AJ knows she'll come around and she's going to wait no matter what it takes. Its a previous relationship which gives her the assurance that she don't need to worry, she's the current girlfriend now and she will never let go of Paige. Now and the future is all hers. Past is past.

"I love Paige so very much, Roman. She changed my whole life, when I first met her back in NXT she captured me with that smile of hers that I tried to ignore. She's the NXT Women's Champion the inaugural one, she's ruling NXT while I'm the Divas Champion. I wasn't scared she'll take my place I was scared I'll fall for her because we already have that special connection the first time we saw each other. Then, after a few months of knowing her I know it did happen. I'm completely crazy in love with her. I fall hard, you get what I'm saying?"

"You don't mind that I recorded that right?" Roman raised his phone, he then saves the audio before hearing Paige's entrance theme. AJ just nodded she's doesn't have a choice since Paige is already making her entrance plus, all the things that she said is true and she's not ashamed of it.

"Aww. She's still skipping, my pumpkin." AJ said dramatically. Roman just laughs at her as they watch the match. AJ noticed that Paige is mad and Becky is a little aggressive towards her girlfriend. Becky slapped Paige causing Paige to yell at her asking what her deal. The match goes on for ten minutes when the referee saw that Paige got a busted lip and there's already blood stains in the mat. 'What's going on?' AJ thought.

"Get up, Saraya! fight me back!" Becky Lynch then yelled. Roman and AJ looked at each other, this isn't a scripted match this is for real. AJ doesn't know what to do, she wanted to run up there and defend Paige, but she can't do that or else the WWE will assume she's back and AJ doesn't want Paige to get in more trouble. Roman and AJ continued to watch the exchange when Paige pulled Becky by the hair and slammed her to the mat. AJ saw that Paige whispered something in Becky's ear before hitting her to her body. A lot of referees came running to stop Paige they pulled her from Becky then Becky was about to jump again towards Paige. The Anti-Diva roll out of the ring before going to the other side and she went inside again, she gave Becky an 'Elbow Smash' the referees then pulled her away from Becky. It took a few minutes before they manage to get Paige into the backstage. Both women went off character during the whole thing, especially her girlfriend. AJ knew the script Becky was set to win the match, but that didn't happen considering both women wanted to kill each other.

Roman accompanied AJ to the trainer's office, where Paige is being checked with the medical. Roman and AJ waited outside, she's worried about Paige, she's confused about everything that had happened in the ring, and why did Becky call her by her real name? this is giving her a bad headache. After a few minutes, Paige walked outside as if nothing happened, she smiled at AJ and she hugged her.

"How's the lip, 'Raya?" Roman hit Paige in the shoulder to get her attention, Paige pulled back from the hug and looked at Roman. She was smiling, which is totally weird. Roman and AJ saw how mad she is when she's in the ring with Becky and now she's acting like an innocent criminal.

"I'm fine, kinda suck she hit me in the lip I can't kiss my girl right here." Paige smirked as she pointed to AJ. "Toby gave me a cream that I should put 'ya know. Kinda hurts to be honest." She shrugged noticing AJ is just staring at her. She nodded at Roman who understand what she wants and he walked away from them. Paige pulled AJ in the Women's locker room, she checks if anyone is in there luckily, they're all alone.

"What the hell happened out there, huh?"

"AJ-"

"Don't call me that." AJ warned as she stared at Paige with cold eyes. AJ is mad, she wanted to know every little detail on how that 'scene' started. She wants to know who started it first, why is Becky acting like she hates Paige for real, and why Paige acting like nothing happened.

"April, it's nothing. I was just teasing Becky it wasn't my fault that she can't take a joke," Paige walked towards her belongings she grabbed her towel and wipe her sweat. AJ knows she's lying, that's because her girlfriend can't look straight in her eyes.

"She hit you pretty hard, it doesn't look like her reason revolves in a joke, Saraya. Whatever. You can tell me when you're ready. I won't push the subject, but I'm totally upset on how you handle the situation." AJ walked towards her girlfriend and pulled her hand so, she was facing her.

"I'm so sorry if I let my temper get the best of me again, I wasn't really thinking back there. I'm not a weakling and I wanted Becky to know that if she wants a real fight I can give it to her. I snapped when I heard my first name, gave me more fuel to kill her which by the way I fail, but that elbow smash gave her a bruise so, I'm good.. I'll go take a quick shower and we can tell people about our relationship, I wanted to ask if you want to join me, but I can't risk getting us in trouble." Paige smirked, before giving AJ a smack on the lips.

* * *

AJ was outside the Women's locker room when The Bella Twins arrive, they both give her a hug and asked her if she wanted to go to the catering. AJ agreed and went back inside the locker room to tell Paige that she'll be in the catering with the twins. She's the one who chooses the table for them, AJ tap her fingers to the table as she waited for the twins as they get their snack. The Bella Twins took a seat opposite to each other, AJ looked at the twins, she enjoyed working with both of them, she remembers her last match it went well considering her team won and sharing the ring for the last time with The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, Naomi and Paige gave her one of the memories that she will never forget and the experience that she will never dare trade for the world. A lot of people think she hates Brie and Nikki, but it's just a part of a storyline, AJ somehow wanted to change it before and she gave her own idea to spice things up, but creative turned her down. Believe it or not, she's friends with the twins, yeah they are not the closest, but still she trusts them. Being in a relationship with Paige just gives her another chance to make it up to the time that she wasted. Before, AJ only focuses, gives her hundred percent effort and time to Wrestling and meeting her loyal supporters. She doesn't have time to go out and enjoy her life outside the ring that's one of the many reasons she decided to retire and now, she'll open herself for her colleagues she'll get to know more of them outside the career path that they once shared.

"How are you? You look stunning, girl!" Nikki said, excitedly.

"Really? That's a huge compliment." AJ smirked at Nikki.

"Oh, please. There's no cameras in here, AJ. We don't hate each other, I'm being nice because that's who I am and god, you look good... totally good."

"I'm just playing around and thank you for your once in a blue moon compliment."

"I always compliment you every time we see each other. Duh."

Brie laughed at the conversation between the two women, she's enjoying the whole exchange she wishes Paige was here to witness this.

* * *

Paige is making her way to the catering, she packed all of her things the show is about to finish. She's excited to finally confess her relationship with AJ to her best friends and co-workers. She isn't thinking twice anymore, she's ready, she's prepared she isn't scared she's just happy that she's finally able to do what's right for their relationship and she can't wait to kiss, hug, hold AJs hand in public. Her phone rings she saw that Roman sent her an audio she ignored it thinking the guys are messing with her. Paige was smiling and about to turn to the right when someone pulled her and pushed her hard into the wall, she tried to get out, but she failed.

"Why the hell you blow up our match? We're scheduled to go against each other and you didn't show up!" Emma yelled, before letting go of Paige.

"You don't have to push me! What the hell is wrong with you? Is this still about me and AJ?"

"Don't bring her up! I'm here to ask you why you didn't show up?!"

"Tenille, Please. You're my best friend, I miss you so much I don't want us to brawl. I'm sorry if I didn't show up I forgot the match."

"You forgot? But you didn't forget your match opposed to Becky? Are you serious?"

"Let me make it up to you. I'm knackered, I don't want any arguments at the moment. Please. Don't you miss me?"

Emma just looks at her, Paige nodded with a sad smile before walking past Emma, but Emma holds her hand and pulled her again.

"I miss you too." She pulled Paige into a tight hug. She can't stay mad at Paige. They were like real blood sisters and she loves her so much.

"How about you and the girls hang out with AJ after I tell them? you know, get to know her, the real her-" Paige paused when Emma gave her a confused look. "I'm telling the others about our relationship before you decided to snatch me. Come with me." Emma smiled and nodded her head before hugging her best friend for the second time.

* * *

AJ and Brie was still in the catering as they waited for Nikki, who left them when she saw her Superman which by the way is the top Superstar and the face of WWE. AJ smiled, remembering that she had the privilege to work with John Cena and Daniel Bryan. The good old days, where she is always involved in a Romantic storyline. She didn't complain, she didn't think twice every time Stephanie McMahon or Paul Levesque gave her the script. She has learned a lot from the Superstars that she worked with, they help her to be better at her craft.

"Now that my sister is gone, I want to tell you something really important." Brie looked around to see if there's people near their table or if someone can hear them. There's a few Superstars who walked past them, not even bothering to look at AJ and Brie. The younger Bella Twin pulled her chair closer to AJ, AJ almost laugh at the sudden movement, but she waited Brie to start informing her about the 'Important thing' that she needs to know.

"The day you told me everything regarding your relationship with Paige, You assigned me to look after her and to see if you have some competition in here. Bad news is, I think there is." Brie said, as she looked around again. "I really don't care about her friendship with a certain someone, but these past few days I realized there's something strange between those two. The wink that she gives Paige when she thought no one notices, the hug that takes longer than a casual hug between friends, she kisses Paige on the cheek before or after a match. Believe it or not, I asked Roman if there's something going on between them, but Roman assured me its just a very different type of friendship, but he said there's nothing to worry about."

"I appreciate that you're reporting to me, but who are we talking about?" AJ said, calmly. She started imagining things, mostly about what she can do with whoever is flirting with Paige. 'I can beat the hell out of her until she dies or I'll just suffocate her in her sleep... tonight.' AJ thought.

"It's Sasha Banks. She's a bit flirty around Paige." Brie noticed that AJ is staring intently at something or someone when she looked at her right there she is. the one and only. Sasha Banks with Becky Lynch. Brie grabbed AJs hand, giving her a warning look.

"How about we go against those two? Becky went off-script during her match with Paige she doesn't deserve to be here! She's unprofessional and Sasha.. What can I say? She has a good taste, but I don't want her near my girlfriend. I can finish them both tonight." Brie laughed a little, it seems like AJ is in her character and she's ready to attack Sasha and Becky and locked them up in a 'Black Widow'

"Relax, AJ. Let's wait for a few days you haven't witnessed the way she acts towards Paige, you're the only one who can tell if someone is flirting with your girl because you'll get that feeling right?" A bundle of different feelings jealousy, hurt.. the list goes on and on. Brie knew that kind of feeling because she got Daniel Bryan for a husband and every woman want to throw themselves to the YES Man. AJ wasn't really paying attention to her friend, she's staring at Sasha plotting a bunch of ways to kill and torture her. She wasn't even sure if Sasha loves Paige the same way that she loves her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't want any other girl kissing her girlfriend after and before a match that's her job not Sasha's! 'Who does she think she is?' AJ thought before looking at Brie.

"We can drop her body somewhere, Brie. Don't worry too much I'm good at eliminating my rivals." AJ said, in a sarcastic tone when her phone vibrated. It's a message from Paige asking her to come to their Hotel room and bring the twins with her. AJ informed Brie that they needed to go back to the Hotel she knew what will happen next when they got back to the Hotel. Brie told AJ that she'll go find Nikki and she'll be right back. This is it! Paige is making a huge move for the both of them this is what she wanted she's super excited. AJ once again looked at the opposite side of the catering area, she looked at Sasha. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' AJ smirked, before walking towards where Sasha is.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Thanks to all the reviews! Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Paige and Emma are waiting for the other women to arrive, they already made up. Emma apologize about how she reacted when she found out about her and AJ. Emma also promised that she supports Paige and her relationship, she'll do anything for both of them, and she'll protect them from the people who will judge and hate their relationship in the future. Paige did the same thing she apologizes for not telling Emma, for keeping it as a secret. She regrets not telling her immediately. Paige looked at Emma, there's a lot of things about her past relationships that she hadn't told her best friend she can tell her now, but this isn't the right time. She might regret it again, but not telling Emma now is the perfect choice at the moment. Paige sighed, she hates keeping secrets, especially to the people that are close to her. The only people who knew was her guy friends, they knew bout her fooling around with the FCW/NXT women back then. On the other hand, Emma doesn't have any clue about all of that, Emma doesn't know Paige, hurt a lot of people, she doesn't know how she played all of the women that have fallen for her. Emma smiled at Paige they both looked at the door when they heard a loud knock. Paige got up from her seat, she pushed away all the negative thoughts, that's been circling around in her head. There's another bang of the door. Paige opened it before seeing her friends, the people who she trusts hundred percent.

"Hey, Paigey! Is this a party?" Summer Rae hugged Paige before walking inside the room, she then hugged Emma as they pose for a selfie? Paige wasn't really sure. Summer Rae loves posting videos and pictures to her Social Media accounts. Paige felt a squeeze to her arm, she smiled and pulled Alicia Fox for a hug Rosa Mendes joined in. Three Amigas. That's what they call their group, these girls are her partner in crime and she loves them to death! Rosa gave her a bottle of champagne she looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"What? This is a girls night out we should have a little fun." Rosa shrugged as she and Alicia went inside.

"Hey, where's Nattie?" Paige asked, she was about to lock the door when someone pushes the door from outside, the door hits Paige. She groaned, she opened the door widely revealing the person who purposely hit her.

"What are you doing here?! I didn't invite you, Sash-"

"Yes, you didn't, but I did Babe. A bird informed me that you two are really close. Hope you don't mind?" AJ said, as she walked towards Paige. The Bella Twins following behind and there's... Becky Lynch. staring at her. 'Please God help me.' Paige thought before allowing the women inside.

"What is this all about, Paige? I'm hurt, you didn't personally invite me thought were buddies." Sasha smirked, though it's obvious that she's joking.

"Will you shut up, Sasha!"

"Oh. 'ya still want people to obey your demands, huh 'Raya?" All the women looked at Becky. Sasha nudges Becky as if she's telling her not to start anything stupid. Sasha raised her hands in defense as she nodded towards Paige. AJ was seated next to her girlfriend, she can see and feel all the tension between Paige and Becky. All she can feel between Paige and Sasha? Surprisingly, nothing. Sasha is a flirt, but she knows Paige doesn't feel anything towards the self proclaimed Boss. AJ will keep an eye to both women if she needs to do something morbid she'll do it, playing mind games? That's her thing.

"What now, Paige? Why are we here?" Nikki Bella asked, as she helps her sister opened the bottle of champagne. Brie forced Nikki to open the bottle for her because like what she said she needed the alcohol in her system.

Paige glances at Becky, she shouldn't be here, she wasn't welcome, she hated the fact that Becky Lynch is in the same place as her. Paige then looked at AJ.

"Here's the thing, You girls know all the things that involves my past relationship with Kevin and Bradley it didn't work out. I'm always the one who breaks it off and ran away because I hate commitment. Bradley and I almost move in together, I met his family it was great then I found out he was married way before he met me and they didn't work out too. While Kevin asked me to marry him my dumb self said yes, just because I'm afraid he'll leave me if I say no, but in the end, I was the one who broke up with him 'cause I don't love him anymore." Paige looked around smiling when she noticed that everyone is listening to her. "Well, I-"

"You don't love him from the very beginning ." Becky said almost as a whisper, but everyone heard her.

"Yeah, I don't because I'm in love with someone else. at first, I try so hard to forget the way I love this person its the first time that's ever happened to me. Hmm, well it was the third time, but I fell really hard that I can't help, but think about this person all day. We became friends then my feeling just went to another level I want this person so bad, but I can't do anything about it because I'm still in NXT we see each other like once in a week. It's a pain in the arse to not be able to do something about it. then one night, I'm hanging out with this special person, she told me how much she loves me that was the best day of my life I confess about how I feel about her we became a couple I don't regret anything that I've done in the past I wouldn't change a thing because all the mistakes I did lead me to AJ. All my past relationships didn't work out, didn't last long, I'm fooling around, I don't love them as much as they love me.. then it all clicked, those people aren't for me, but they help me find the right one, my destiny and its AJ." Paige kissed AJ as passionately as she could when she heard a clapped from Summer Rae.

"Wow! Our Anti-Diva have a Romantic side! Congratulations!" Summer Rae both hugged AJ and Paige.

"I'm not surprised at all, remember the night that AJ locked out Brie? I went to check on you both then I heard a loud moan coming from AJ. Way to go Paige!" Nikki laughed a little as she hugged the two women whose blushing extremely.

"Hang on, Brie you don't look surprised. you know all about this?" Alicia asked the younger Bella.

"I've known for days, AJ told me. They're such a cute couple no?"

All the women hugged Paige and AJ except for Becky, who politely excused herself saying she needs to go back to her hotel room, everyone doesn't mind at all, but AJ knew something was totally wrong she didn't push the subject though. It's time for them to celebrate and to have fun. they spent their night talking, watching movies, they ordered a take out and at midnight The Bella Twins, Alicia, Rosa, Summer Rae, Sasha, and Emma went to their respective hotel rooms leaving the couple to have some alone time together.

"I love you so much, Saraya."

"I love 'ya more." Paige carried AJ bridal, style she kisses her forehead before laying her down to their bed that they now shared. Brie decided to stay with Nikki and Paige was really thankful that the younger Bella was giving them a quality time together. Paige lay down beside AJ before hugging her girlfriend from behind.

"Hmm, are you going back to Florida tomorrow or are you staying with me for the next show?"

"Don't worry, I'm staying with you what's your schedule anyway?"

"Tomorrow is Paij day I'm not in the line up for the Smackdown taping then on Monday I'll be doing RAW because I have a match, then the next day I have to shoot a scene for Total Divas. We can go back to Florida together next week."

"Where are you filming?"

"Performance Center, they wanted me to train someone back in NXT the reason I agreed was to spend some more time with you and you can come along I know you hate the show, but it's a good way to let everyone especially our fans to know that were a couple. We could give them a hint something like that."

AJ turned around as she looked at Paige, Total Divas she doesn't hate the show she doesn't like the idea of letting the people know about her personal life outside the ring, but now that she's retired and Paige is giving her an amazing idea to let the public know what's going on between them. AJ nodded her head in agreement, AJ knew her supporters would accept her relationship with Paige. She's a bit nervous because they will give the people who don't know them personally a privilege to judge and criticize their relationship. She can't stop any of that they are an open book for all the WWE fans, even to those who wasn't a fan of Wrestling.

"Hey, letting the public know about us is a huge risk, but I'm not going to give up on you, Saraya. I will never. You'll always have me, I'm going to protect you no matter what. Their reactions might be the opposite of what we wanted, but I want you to know we can't stop them if they want to hate us for being together all we can do is handling the situation perfectly I don't want you putting yourself or your reputation in danger okay?"

"I can't promise you that, AJ. You know me, I will fight back if someone will say something bad about 'ya. I get what you're saying I understand that we're living in a world where the spotlight is on us I'll be extra careful, but if they attacked you in any way I'll make them regret it. I always choose you." Paige kisses AJ she went on top of her girlfriend, but AJ pushed her away.

"You can fuck me next time not now, this night is quite special to me, you told our friends about us I want it separate to the day we'll do that thing for the second time." Paige nodded her head before kissing AJ.

* * *

Paige suddenly woke up when she heard a ring she reach for her phone and saw that Sasha is calling, she ignored it after a few seconds Sasha was calling for the second time. She ignores the call she type a message to Sasha asking what she wants the Boss replied immediately saying she was outside Paige's room. Paige gently wakes AJ up, she doesn't want to sneak out to see another girl while AJ is still asleep only the people who cheats does that.

"What's wrong? It's two in the morning, Paige."

"I know, I'm going to head out Sasha wanted to meet up with me I wanted your permission that's why I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, do you want me to come with you? Why does she want to meet up?"

"I'm not sure why, it's okay, you don't have to come just go back to sleep." Paige kisses AJ as she gets up and grabbed a clean jeans she then grab a random shirt. She glances at her girlfriend, she smiled seeing that AJ was asleep again. She's one lucky woman to have AJ in her life. Paige opened the door Sasha smiled at her as they walked into the hallway. Paige wasn't sure why she walked out of that door and decided to come with Sasha, she got this weird feeling that Sasha has a lot to say to her. Sasha leads her to the parking lot she opened her rental car and went inside while Paige stood there dumbfounded.

"Get inside!" Sasha yelled at her, Paige went inside the car as she stared at Sasha. Where the hell are they going at this time? she should've brought her wallet, ID, and her phone! why would she forget the most important thing to her? This is definitely a bad idea she should've stayed in the hotel room. Sasha squeezed Paige's lower lip causing Paige to groan in pain she slapped her hand.

"Would you relax?"

"Do you want me to smash your head in the window!?" Paige checks her lower lip in the mirror her bruise still hurts a lot thanks to Becky. Sasha handed her a cream she raised her eyebrow because its the exact same cream that was given to her by the medical Doctor. Paige took it and she put a little amount in her bruise, it hurts like hell. She tossed the cream back to Sasha, she looked out of the window not really interested about the other cars that was parked near them. She waited for Sasha to speak up to tell her what she wants, what's on her mind, why she wants to see Paige, what's the reason behind this meet-up. There's a lot of questions that's running through her mind, she's scared to start the conversation she doesn't want to talk about a specific topic that she's been avoiding for a year.

"She cried herself to sleep." Sasha said without looking directly to Paige. "She's in pain, she wasn't expecting that you'll move on because she still loves you."

"The thing is, I have already moved on I don't feel the same way as before. I'm happy with AJ, I'm in love with her. Honestly, I want her to move on from our past, I tried so hard to be there for her as a friend, but she pushed me away."

"You cheated on her, Paige! You cheated with one of her close friends, what do you expect Becky will move on after what happened? after you choose her best friend over her?!"

"Sasha, it was a huge mistake! I lost Becky as a friend because of what I did to her I regret it big time, but I just want to be happy."

"She's in so much pain because of you, she loves you and no matter what you do, she still does. I want you to be there for her even if she pushes you away she needs you. I'm reminding you Becky is not the only one from your past, I warned you before, it will bite you in the butt if you won't stop having a lot of girlfriends. Now, that you're happy.. these girls, especially the ones who's still in love with you will try to get you back. Becky won't do that, but what if Ba-"

"Sasha, don't. Don't ever give me your assumption concerning all of my mess. I'm trying so hard to make everything right, Becky hates me so much that she can't even talk to me without yelling or hurting me physically. I haven't talked to you know who, she hates me as much as Becky."

"We fool around together, but I'll always be here for you, Paige. Just please try to make it up to Becky, it's hard for me to see she's broken really broken. Charlotte doesn't know and I want it to stay that way or else, she'll go after you and beat you up."

"Thank you so much, I should go back to AJ." Paige hugged Sasha, before walking out of the rental car then she saw Seth freaking Rollins smiling at her.

* * *

"How was it?" Paige paused, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Seth, who's still giving her the annoying smile. She doesn't know how to answer his question its not like she did something with Sasha in the car... 'OMG. This pervert.' Paige pushed Seth away as she makes her way back to the hotel, Seth pulled her by the arm. She loves Seth, but hell, he's the person who turned her into a player. She remembered all the times that she hangs out with Seth and he encourages her to play around with different women! The worst thing is, she brought her 'playgirl' games in her work causing her to broke quite a few hearts along the way. Even her straight colleagues were into her, likes to flirt towards her, or they want their first time experimenting the same gender with Paige just like Sasha. She remembered Alicia once said she has this personality that can make other people love her in an instant. She's a total flirt, she won't deny that everyone knows about it including AJ, but she's friendly too, causing some other people to think that she was flirting though she's totally being friendly. Flirt and Friendly. Not a good combination at all.

"How was what?" Paige raised an eyebrow as they walked together side by side, she saw Sasha walked back inside of the hotel she nodded her head as she followed Seth. She wasn't sure where they're heading, but she was sure she needs a guy friend at the moment it might be a wrong idea that it was Seth. She knew he might suggest a foolish plan she doesn't care at all she wants to have fun and the fun that she's craving for days will be given by her friend. A fun where you were with your friends just hanging out, doing stupid things, laughing your ass off for no reason that kind of fun. Paige needs a night with her boys! She'll organize a boys night out along with Seth, Roman, Dean and Cesaro she missed spending time with them.

"You banging Sasha inside of the car.. Does it feel great? You two didn't have a hard time? Does your back hurt from laying down in the back seat? Don't worry, it will go away, my friend. Trust me, I know." Seth smirked, as he opened the door of a coffee shop for Paige. Weird, some stores is still open she didn't know there's a coffee shop nearby, she wasn't the type of person to explore when she have a busy schedule. Seth and Paige found a table, they both sat on opposite sides, then a waitress moved towards them, placing a Coffee Latte (for her) and an Espresso (for Seth) in their table. Paige was dumbfounded, they haven't ordered yet she looked at Seth and the waitress. It seems like they knew each other. She watched as the waitress walked away and went back to the counter.

"You know me, I wouldn't bang a girl in the car plus, Sasha and I just talked." She looked down at her coffee, she pointed at it as she looks at Seth. "Is this safe to drink? It's hella weird, she gave this to us without ordering."

"Don't worry, there's no love potion in your coffee and the workers here knows me. Anyway, you didn't fuck Sasha? 'Raya, she's been throwing herself to you!"

"Pal, Sasha and I fool around before for like a million times I lost count, but no. Sasha and I are just friends nothing more. Did you forget I have an amazing girlfriend? Oh, give me your phone I'm going to send her a message AJ doesn't know I'm hanging out with a moron."

"That didn't stop you before when you cheated on Becky." Seth let out a laugh as he gave his phone to Paige. She ignored Seth as she types a message to AJ letting her know where she is and that she's currently spending time with Seth. She wasn't expecting for a reply, she knows she's still fast asleep, she just wants AJ to know where she was in case she wakes up. Paige drink her coffee, it isn't the best, but it's enough to give her time to think of a response to Seth. She cheated on Becky with a friend of hers, a co-worker to be exact. She chooses that said friend over Becky, then that friend dumped her because she caught Paige in the NXT Women's locker room kissing Sasha. It's a total roller coaster when it comes to her past relationship, she closed that part of her life, she's a changed woman now, but there's something inside of her knows that she have to open it again to keep AJ in her life. She has to tell AJ... the question is when?

"But I didn't put my fingers inside of them, Stupid. It's always a make out session without sex and they still want it from me. Can't blame them, Every lady loves me."

"You didn't fuck Sasha, Becky, Alexa... the list goes on... Why?! I fucking gave you all of my techniques!"

"Technique? Are you serious, Dude? As far as I can remember all you said was 'Fuck them until they begged you to stop' that doesn't make any sense. Until now, I don't know what it meant and why you even let that statement out of your dirty mouth."

"It means you'll fuck the hell out of them for hours! I raised you better than that Saraya Jade!"

"Sorry to disappoint, pops. I choose to stick to my own stratagem it hella works I've got more women in my list than you."

"Your list? Let me look. Yep, that's right only one name in there." Seth pretended he was holding a paper he stared at it for a second as if he's trying to read what's in it. "One name and its AJ. You went from being the best player in the game to being a love sick puppy."

"I'm all good at being a love sick puppy than being an internet sensation for a day. Nude selfies going viral.. My ex girlfriends didn't humiliate me on twitter that's right because it was you, Mate. You always chose the wrong women to play with. I'm disappointed, Colby."

"You're the worst person ever." Seth and Paige laughed as they continued to tease each other, he payed for their drinks since Paige forgot her wallet. They walked out of the coffee shop and makes their way back to the hotel because its pretty late. They keep on pushing one another when Seth pushed Paige hard into someone and when she looked up she goes a lot paler than she already is.

'Crap.' She thought as she looked at Seth and back to the person who's standing in front of her.

* * *

 **It's all up to you guys who you want to be the person that Paige bumped into? It could be one of her ex girlfriends or a serial killer. Hahaha. Kidding. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
